Blanket
by orangepencils
Summary: After a long two-days, it's good to be back home.


**Blanket**

**290**

**Guess who! Yes, yes, I have returned! Well, more like I have finished with work and school does not start for another two weeks. Therefore, I have a bit of time to update things that have been waiting to be sent out for AGES.**

**I apologize for the long delay on my multi-chaptered stories. Fear not, they to shall be updated!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, typing!**

**Rating: K+**

Blanket

He was physically and mentally exhausted. The past three days had been a whirlwind of airplane catching, meetings and very little sleep. It had all started early Thursday morning when Ludwig had called in an almost panic telling him that the chancellor wanted to meet with the both of them the following day.

Gilbert had tried explaining to his brother that there was "no fuckin' way" he was going all the way to Germany for something as trivial as a meeting. There had been a lot of arguing after that and his younger brother had ended the discussion with "you should be flattered she even wants to talk with you and your flight is at 6:30pm." Prussia had simply cursed at the phone before going to pack his bags. His brother always had such a way with words.

Matthew had helped him pack and had driven him to the airport later that afternoon. After a quick kiss goodbye, the Canadian had waved him off as the Prussian had crossed the gate.

When he had arrived in Frankfurt, he had had enough time to grab something to eat, change in the bathroom and then jog out of the airport to meet up with the driver his brother had sent out to get him. As much as it had felt good to be surrounded by his people, his home had truly become Canada.

He had gotten very little sleep on the plane and the meeting ahead proved to be as dull as all previous meetings he had ever attended. The meeting had gone on far too long and the gist of it had something to do with the relations between the East and the West. Prussia couldn't believe he had been called here for that.

After the first day, Ludwig had invited him out to go drinking like in the "good old days" and Gilbert had accepted even though he was dead tired, but he had needed the alcohol. However, whenever he went drinking with his brother, they never just stayed for one beer and by the time they had headed home, it had already been Saturday.

Gilbert had only ended up getting something like three hours of sleep that night and then he had to get up for the end of the previous' day's meeting. Saturday had ended up being just as dull as the day before. Prussia had to fight a losing battle with sleep and his brother had to nudge him awake on several occasions.

The meeting had ended late into the night and he had taken the first flight out of Germany back to Canada that he could find. He had called Matthew before boarding the plane to let him know what was happening.

He had wanted to catch some sleep on the ride back, but the man in front of him had put down his seat all the way down on his lap, the lady next to him was constantly complaining about this and that and the bratty kid behind him had kicked his seat. The flight had never felt so long in his life.

When the plane had landed, he had felt as though he hadn't slept in about three weeks. The moment he had cleared customs and had gotten his suitcase, he had made his way as quickly as possible towards the arrivals gate. He had spotted Matthew amongst the crowds of people and for the first time since Thursday, he had felt as though things were finally starting to look up for him.

"Welcome back." Canada had told him with a gentle embrace and a warm kiss to the lips.

"It's good to be back." He had said as he had taken Matthew's hand and the two of them had walked back to the other's car.

The moment he had arrived home, he had crashed onto the sofa and hadn't moved from there. That's where he was now. Matthew had gone to the kitchen to make them some supper and he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake.

Eventually, sleep claimed his body and he welcomed it with open arms much like Matthew had with him earlier in the evening.

When Canada walked back to his living room, it was to find a slumbering Prussian. Matthew smiled softly to himself and went to get a blanket from the closet. He opened it up and tucked it around the older man's body. He then placed a pillow under Gilbert's head and then kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Sleep well."

**OWARI**

**Based on one of the 1000 awesome things book. **

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: June 17****th**** 2010, 1:31pm**

**Finished writing: June 17****th**** 2010, 10:33pm**

**Started typing: August 23****rd**** 2010, 12:19pm**

**Finished typing: August 23****rd**** 2010, 12:52pm**


End file.
